


Nerd's Rope

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Series: Welcome to the Avenger's Sin Bin, children. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, Language Kink, Masturbation, Military Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Stand Alone, Why Did I Write This?, just sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: When you let an inside thought out you have to face the consequences.Alt Title: The Super Soldier Sandwich





	Nerd's Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I fucking love Nerd's Rope and I said "tear and share, my ass" my friend immediately made an Avenger's reference and then I wrote this fucking sin

“Tear and share my ass!”

Okay maybe, just maybe you shouldn’t have said that at such a loud, jarring, volume. 

Sitting in one of the seats of the Quinjet, strapped in, you had reached under your seat for your go bag. One of the assistants had packed it for you and managed to find a wholesaler of your all time favorite candy; Nerds Rope. The reason for this outburst had been three words framed in a yellow box ‘Tear and Share!’

At Tony’s uncontrollable laugh you knew that what you thought was an inside thought had become, in fact, a rather loud declaration. You looked up from the bright red package to see Tony slapping his leg and trying to breathe. Natasha was rolling her eyes as Clint was also chuckling. Steve had a look of horror on his face.

“What?” he choked.

You turned the package to him, “Tear and share?! No one has ever,  _ ever _ shared a Nerds Rope.”

“No, no,” Tony wheezed, “Say it again.”

You looked over at him, confused, “Tear and share?”

“My ass.” Clint chuckled.

You looked over, confused still, “What?”

Natasha sighed, “You said, tear and share, my ass.”

“Oh!” you said, having forgotten your own outburst, “Yeah! My ass, no one shares these things.”

You saw even Bucky trying to stifle a laugh, at least you think it was him trying to stifle a laugh since he brought his hand up to his mouth. Tony finally calmed down, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Oh my god, Cap, Cap your face.” he was easing air back into his lungs, “It looks like someone just burned a flag in front of you, you knew that she swore.”

“She might swear more than I do.” Clint said and Nat punched him in the arm.

“No one swears more than you do.”

It was your turn to chuckle as you took a bite of your candy, there was still a weird look on Steve’s face and Bucky wasn’t looking at you at all. You shrugged it off and were tearing into your second rope just before landing. You began to undo the buckles and everyone started to fall out. You slung your go bag over your shoulder and Bucky came up to you. You raised your eyebrow, unable to speak with the candy in your mouth.

“Please.” he said softly.

You were about to try to ask him what he meant when he took hold of the rope and pulled it, snapping it and sending a few Nerds to the ground.

“What the hell!” you growled around the sugar.

He shrugged and popped the end of the rope into his mouth before picking up his bag. You chewed up your half of the rope and started chasing after him. Before you got into a full run you felt a firm hand hold you back and you nearly choked on your half chewed candy.

“You shouldn’t run with food in your mouth.”

You turned and glared at Steve and swallowed thickly, some of the Nerds were not fully dissolved. You opened your mouth and said ah before you shrugged his hand off and continued running.

“Barnes!” you shouted as he was about to walk into the compound.

He half turned and you went to tackle him but his hand found your throat and threw you to the ground. He looked down, a raised eyebrow of his own, “Yeah?”

You stood, throwing your bag at him, which he caught with no issue, “You asshole! You stole my candy!”

He chuckled, “It said to tear and share.”

You glared, you went to throw a punch and he dropped your bag to catch it, you went to throw another and he held both of your hands. His own eyes narrowed as he began to use his super strength to push back against you. You grunted, trying to push back but finding yourself taking a knee.

“Hey!”

You both looked to Steve, jogging up, “That’s enough!”

Bucky let go, he put his hands up in a defensive pose, you started to stand only to punch him in the groin. He grunted and shot his knee up to catch you in the stomach. You felt rather than saw Steve shove you apart.

“I said enough!”

He stood between you two, hands out, eyes challenging either of you to move, you stood up straight, as did Bucky.

“That really hurt.” he said with gritted teeth.

“Then don’t steal my candy.”

“Inside. Both of you.” Steve snapped.

You glared, “Is that an order, Captain?”

He took a step closer and you instinctively took a step back from his towering frame, “Go.” he said, eyes on fire.

You picked up your bag and headed in, followed by Bucky. You were going to head to your room when Steve spoke again.

“Both of you, follow me.”

You groaned and followed to one of the unused conference rooms. He held the door open for you both, “We need to have a talk.”

You flopped heavily into a chair and Bucky took the one across from you before Steve joined you both, placing his palms flat on the wooden table. He took a deep breath.

“Listen, you both are on thin ice.” he looked at the two of you, “You need to learn to work as a team. Buck, I’ve given you too much of a wide berth. And,” he looked over at you, “because you’re new, I’ve been too lenient.” he stood and came around the table, “Starting with your language.”

He caught your chin in his hand and you felt your heart start to hammer in your chest, “Someone ought to wash that mouth out.” there was a smirk, a devilish smirk played on his features.

“Wha- I don’t.” you started but he lifted his thumb and pressed on the seam of your lips.

“I didn’t say you could speak.” he was using his Captain America voice, and okay, yes, you were here for this. He moved his thumb.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” you said, watching his eyes carefully; something decidedly

wicked flashed behind them.

“For your blatant disrespect, the Sargent and I are going to teach you a lesson.” he snapped to attention, “Stand.”

You shot to your feet and tried to stand as straight as he was, “Sir.”

“Open your mouth.”

You felt a shiver run down your spine as you opened it.

“Sargent, make sure the door is locked.”

You felt another shiver as Bucky rose from his chair, Steve took a step closer, his voice softer, “You alright with this?”

You wet your lips, “Sir yes sir.”

His hand again found your chin and pulled you into a fierce kiss. It was hard not to melt into it and your arms went to wrap around his neck only to find them forcefully pinned to your sides, one arm colder than the other.

“He didn’t say you could touch.” Bucky breathed into your ear.

You moaned and felt Steve push his tongue into your mouth, making your knees weak. His tongue was pushing in, doing a wide sweep and all you could do was make sure your knees didn’t give out which was increasingly difficult with Sergeant Barnes’ lips on your neck. He was leaving his own hot kisses down the side of your neck, pressing his body close to yours and pushing you into Steve. The blonde with his tongue down your throat used this to tangle his hand in your hair before breaking the kiss, leaving you breathless.

“Let’s give you more room to work, Buck.” he said, tilting your head to one side, causing you to groan.

Bucky let out an appreciative purr, “Thank you, Captain.” before biting down softly on your neck.

Your eyes fluttered shut, you bit your lip to keep the swear off your tongue.

“He feels good, doesn’t he doll?”

You tried to nod but he gripped your hair harder, “Y-Yes Captain.”

Bucky’s hands moved from your arms to your hips and he bit again, grinding his growing erection into your ass. Your hands flew out, gripping the front of Steve’s uniform, a moan on your lips again.

“What did that candy say again?” he whispered in your ear.

You felt Bucky smirk into your skin before he answered, “Tear and share, her ass.”

Cap’s hand left your hair to grip Bucky’s and the brunette hissed, you were caught between two perfect gods.

“Language.”

You heard a chuckle, “Bite me, Captain.”

There was a growl from Steve’s chest before his lips smashed into Bucky’s and you felt the full press of both men against you; one cock at your front and one at your rear. You let out a small cry at the sudden pressure.

Steve released Bucky, licking his own lips, eyes coated with lust, “You both taste like that candy.” he practically moaned. 

“Careful Captain, you might get a cavity.” you heard Bucky say, his hands flowing down your hips.

“Sargent.” Cap said in a warning tone, the other’s man hands freezing, “Did I say you could do that?”

His grip tightened and he rutted his hips, “No, sir.” he ground out.

“Release.”

With one last squeeze he let go and took a step back, “Sir.” he said coldly.

Cap took a step back, “Recruit.” you stood straighter, “On your knees.”

You swallowed thickly and took a knee, then the other, watching him carefully, “It seems to me that you and Sargent Barnes need to work on your team building.” that smirk returned to his features making your heart stall. He idly strolled around you, hands behind his back, “As such,” he bent forward and breathed into your ear, “Why don’t you suck him off?”

You heard a soft moan, “Fuck Steve.”

“Do I need to stuff my cock down your throat, Sargent?” Cap snapped.

“Please.” you heard Bucky groan.

There was a momentary pause. “Doll, turn this way.”

You stayed on your knees and turned, he had already shoved Bucky to his knees, Cap locked eyes with you, “You know he said the same thing before right?”

Bucky was busy getting the lower half of Cap’s uniform off to respond.

“N-No, sir.” you said watching Bucky get to work pulling Steve free from his confines.

“Buck, slow down and move over.” Cap said cooly and motioned you over, “When you said what you said on the jet. He whispered please, I don’t think he thought anyone heard.” And Cap caught Bucky’s hair in his fist, “Did you, Buck?”

You looked over to him, “Is that why you covered your mouth?”

There was a slight blush on the cheeks on the cheeks of The Winter Soldier, but his eyes were locked on Steve.

“The lady asked you a question.”

Your face was locked on Bucky’s and when Steve twisted his hand in the brunette's hair Bucky moaned in the most bone rattling way, “ _ Yes. _ ”

You couldn’t help it as you turned his face and kissed him hard on the lips but Steve’s other hand caught your hair and pulled you back.

“Well, since you two seem so determined to share,” Steve said nodding down.

Bucky seemed to get the idea faster than you, he must be well practiced, his tongue flattening against the shaft on one side and Steve let out a groan. Bucky looked over to you, leaving an open mouth kiss to Captain America's cock. You flattened your tongue, as Bucky had done, to the other side and felt Steve’s hand twitch. You both fell into a rhythm of licking and sucking, taking turns sucking the tip, at one point Steve pushing you further, you looked up and he looked like he was barely holding himself back. He pulled you off and released your hair.

“I-I think that’s enough.” his voice was shaky, thick with arousal. 

Both you and Bucky stood, a blush on his cheeks and the same on yours, both standing at attention, “Yes sir.”

He looked ready to cum with those two words alone, you kept your eyes on him but felt Bucky’s eyes slide to you.

“Permission, sir?”

Steve looked at you, that smirk on his lips and tucked himself back into his pants, “Granted.”

You had no time to react as the full weight of The Winter Soldier was on you, pinning you to the ground. Acting on instinct you tried to throw him off, to fight him, you felt his grip loosen and you knew he wouldn’t keep you pinned if you didn’t want to be as his lips found yours. You had time to savor him now, to enjoy the warmth of his mouth as you slid your tongues over each other, to feel his moans in the back of your throat. He shifted your arms to pin them over your head so he could press himself flat against you, rocking his hips into your core. You tore away from his mouth to breathe and he used this to grind down on you harder. Your back arched and you cried out, his heavy breath was in your ear, Steve watching the scene from a chair.

“Sargent,” he said hoarsely, “Is that anyway to treat a teammate?”

Bucky pulled back, keeping your arms pinned, his lips kiss bruised, “No sir.” he said, eyes locked with yours, “Not at all.” his lips found yours again and his hands released your arms.

You threaded your hands into his hair and he let out a soft groan into your mouth. His hands moved down, the metal arm supporting his weight as the flesh hand began to wander under your shirt. It was your turn to groan when he took a firm hold of your breast.

“Yeah, much better.”

Despite a tongue in your mouth and a hand working wonders on your chest you opened your eyes to look back at Steve, on full display, with his cock in his hand. Bucky broke the kiss, a string of saliva hanging off his lip, “Do you like this, Captain?”

“More than you know.” came Steve’s reply, his hand stroking himself faster.

“Show me.” Bucky’s voice was so deep, so full of lust that you might cum instead of Steve.

“Bucky.” you whined and pulled his head to come back down to you.

Steve’s head fell back with a moan, Bucky looked down and smirked, his hand leaving your breast to push under your pants, “Say it like that again, it really gets him going.”

His fingers pushed past your panties and traced your lips and your eyes fluttered shut, “Fuck me, Sergeant.”

You were too busy watching that hand that you didn’t get to see Captain America’s oh face but heard him cumming with a hard, “Fuck.” on his lips that sent a fresh wave of heat through your blood just as Bucky slid a finger in. 

You gripped his hair tighter and moaned loudly as he slid in another finger, he grunted, “Yeah, gotta open you up doll.” he gathered up some of your slick to his other fingers before sliding one into your ass, causing you to arch again, “Get you nice and ready.”

Steve knelt with his knees on either side of your head and pulled Bucky by the shirt into a kiss. Your hands fell from his hair as Bucky was now at the mercy of Steve’s lips and you had an eye full of his hard cock, still hanging out of his pants. You whined trying to get their attention since Bucky forgot to thrust his fingers when Steve shoved his tongue down the other man’s throat. Steve released him with a satisfying ah, as if he had just taken a sip of a cold drink.

“You’re needy, are you recruit?” Cap said, licking his lips, “Or is the Sergeant shirking his responsibility?”

Bucky grunted in response and started in with his fingers at the pace he’d left off on, causing you to hiss in discomfort.

“Not used to anal, are you sweetheart?” 

You looked up to Cap, who had thankfully tucked himself back into his suit, before responding, “No sir, sorry sir.”

His hand carefully held your cheek, eyes softer, “We’ll take it slow, doll.”

Bucky slid a second finger in your ass and your back arched, shutting your tightly at the sudden stretch, “We’ll have to.” Bucky responded, easing his thrusts.

Tears were pricking in your eyes and you felt lips on yours, the thrusts staying shallow. You were trying to breathe through your nose when the lips pulled away, “That’s it, just breathe baby doll.” Bucky’s voice was in your ear and you willed yourself to do as he asked.

You felt hands pulling your pants off, you were allowed to lift your hips, you heard Steve’s breath hitch, then you felt another set of hands under your panties.

“I can’t believe you left them on.” you heard softly before Steve torn them neatly in two.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, “Hey!” your eyes shot open to see him discard the shredded material.

Bucky chuckled, hand able to move a little easier now, “You can wear mine, doll.”

Steve was unlacing your boots when Bucky leaned down into your ear, “The Captain has a thing against underwear.” he whispered and you felt yourself shiver.

Your boots and pants were off and has Bucky kept his fingers working you felt more and more relaxed. His fingers were two knuckles deep and starting to feel particularly wonderful when Steve spoke again.

“You look angelic.” he breathed, palms warm on your breasts, “So open and welcoming.” and he squeezed, causing your back to arch and moan.

Bucky grunted, “Easy there Captain, I’m still trying to warm her up.”

You looked up at Steve, with that lusted over look in his eyes, “She feels pretty warm to me.”

“I’m on fire, sir.” you said weakly, panting at the sight of him.

He leaned in and starting leaving kisses on your neck, “Not yet you aren’t.” 

You were acutely aware that Bucky’s fingers had slid all the way in, you could feel the webbing of his fingers against you, when he turned his palm that send a fresh wave of pain and pleasure through your blood. Steve held your hip down with a firm hand as he continued to leave kisses and hickeys on your neck.

“I can’t, I can’t sir.” you whined when Bucky turned his palm again to continue his thrusts.

“If I can, you can.” you heard Bucky say through gritted teeth, “Sir, I don’t know if I can go much longer.”

Cap pulled away from your neck, seemingly pleased with the fresh marks on your neck, “At ease,” he said and Bucky slid his fingers out, “I’ll take it from here.”

One slender finger slid into your ass and you bit your bottom lip, you heard clothes rustling and Bucky returned, naked and rock hard.

“Permission, sir?” he was standing next to you and Steve looked up with a smirk.

“I think it’ll make a nice distraction, granted.”

You looked between the two men and Steve pushed his finger in more, you hissed and Bucky spoke.

“Eyes on me, recruit.” 

You snapped your focus to him, hand on his cock and you wet your lips.

“You are not to look away, at any time.” he said, voice serious.

You nodded your affirmative  and choked back a yelp when Steve slid in deeper. You watched, enraptured, as James Buchanan Barnes used his metal arm to jerk himself off. You watched the way the light glinted off of it and the look of wrecked pleasure on the man’s face.

“O-Oh, oh fuck.” he said softly, his eyes falling back to you, “Such pretty eyes, doll. I love how- hng, ah, they watch,” his other hand came to cup his balls and roll them in his palm, “me.” be breathed, head falling back.

You hadn’t even noticed the second finger in your ass until they both turned and you almost looked down at Steve, you bit your lip and did as you were told, not looking away.

You heard a chuckle from Captain America, “Such a good soldier.”

Bucky was close, you could hear it in his gasps for breath, in the way his strokes had picked up in pace, in the way he was balancing on the balls of his feet. Your name and Steve’s falling off his lips like a prayer, blending seamlessly into one word. You were fairly certain that you heard something is Russian before ropes of thick, white cum left him gasping. He landed back to his heels, eyes finding yours muttering something.

“Speak up, Buck.” Steve said.

Bucky cleared his throat, “T-Thank you.” his voice was strained, he spoke in Russian and you felt another wave of heat.

You heard Steve chuckle again and looked at him, three fingers, knuckle deep in your asshole, “You like that huh?” you nodded helplessly, amazed that you had such a stretch happening.

Bucky wiped his brow and came to kneel beside you, cock only at half mast, “Like what?”

“She likes the Russian, keep talking to her.” Steve said, fanning his fingers out, causing a fresh burn.

“You like Russian, my star?” he spoke in a timbre that made your bones melt, “Then I will speak it for you.” he said switching over, the language dancing sweetly on his tongue.

You sighed and shut your eyes, feeling Steve working in your ass and Bucky’s flesh warmed metal hand sliding up your shirt, “Such a sweet picture, a lovely doll.” you blessed the SHIELD language training so you could understand his sweet nothings.

“Fuck, Bucky.” Steve muttered, the language clearly having an effect on him also.

“Such language, Captain.” Bucky smirked, he caught your face gently in his palm, you opened your eyes, “Shall we punish him, my star? You know he doesn’t speak the language.”

You found his eyes, full of mischief and smiled back at him, “Of course, my sun.” you responded in kind.

Steve groaned again, “That’s not fair.”

Bucky smirked, his lips ghosting yours, “He’s always been a terrible linguist.” he said before sealing your lips. The kiss was deep and meaningful, his hand leaving your shirt to cup your other cheek. It was sweet, and hot and everything you could need. He pulled away, his eyes having fluttered shut, he licked his lips, “Such sweetness,” he purred in Russian.

Your eyes were ready to flutter shut, “Only for you, my sun.”

He smirked, “Surely not.”

Steve moaned, “I can’t take this.” he said, pulling your eyes to him, he was undoing his bottoms, “You two are too much.”

“I assume your taking the bottom.” Bucky said in English for the benefit of Steve who visibly relaxed at the switch to a language he understood..

“Y-Yeah.” he said, eyes on your body.

Bucky settled on his knees before laying flat on his back, “Hope you know how to ride, recruit.” he said, smirk on his lips.

You sat up and swung your leg over to pin him to the ground, the only time surely, that he would let you and you ran a hand down his chest, “Allow me to show you how well I can, my sun.” you spoke in Russian causing him to bite his lip.

You put a hand behind yourself and felt for his cock, gliding it in smoothly from how wet you had been. You let out a soft whimper and  his hands found your hips, a gentle and reassuring squeeze. You kept your eyes on him, determined and set, easing yourself lower and trying to breathe as he pushed in further.

Bucky’s head fell back, his hips almost thrusting into you, “She feels amazing, Captain, so hot and tight.” he groaned.

“Isn’t she just such a pretty picture.” Steve said, watching you ride his best friend’s cock, he almost didn’t want to ruin it, to just watch you two, but knew he couldn’t let all that hard work go to waste.

He rested his hands on your shoulders, running a soothing calm feeling down your spine; Rogers was gifted and he could tell you worried about being on the receiving end. He took a hold of himself and pressed the tip at your ass.

“Sargent, think you could keep her distracted?” he asked, sliding the tip in.

“Give me some credit, Cap.” Bucky smirked and held tighter to your hips, thrusting up at a sharp angle causing you to cry out.

You dug your nails into his chest and whimpered feeling Steve slip inside you, two super soldiers were pressed inside you, only a layer of fat and tissue separating the two.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” you ground, eyes shutting.

“My star,” you heard in Russian, “Put your eyes on me.”

You opened your eyes and tried to focus on the way his eyes expressed his concern and worry, rather than the blonde ripping your ass apart.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” you mumbled, pressed flat against his chest.

Your heart was racing and you felt like it might fall out of your mouth, Bucky’s arms wrapped around you, “Breathe baby girl, just breathe.”

Steve grunted and placed a steady hand on your shoulder, sliding in further, pressing Bucky’s cock against your G-Spot. Your hands flew out and death gripped his shoulders, you buried your face into his chest.

“Fuck fuck fuck, ah Bucky.” you murmured into his chest.

Steve was finally all the way in and you felt so full and hot you might have actually passed out, until Steve rolled his hips. Your back arched and you let a moan you didn’t think you could ever make. Both cocks were pressing into that sweet spot and you were seeing stars.

You pushed yourself up, sliding Steve in to the brim, “Ah, some-somebody move, god please.”

Steve let out a chuckle, “Oh doll, anything you want.” he slid out slowly only to slam home.

Bucky groaned below you, “Fuck,” he breathed, “I can feel you in her.” he thrusted up weakly at this sensation.

“Bucky, more, please.” you voice was somewhere between a moan and a cry.

“Don’t torture the girl, Buck.” Steve said, laying his hands on your waist.

Bucky propped himself up on his elbows and started to thrust in earnest. Your nails dug into his chest as the Captain kept you moving up and down both cocks, you had no will left of your own. Both mean moaning and groaning, the sounds of skin on skin, your moan and everything in the world just felt like too much. You were close and couldn’t even speak.

“S-Steve, fuck…” Bucky said, watching your face closely, “She’s not gonna-”

“Do it sweetheart.” Steve whispered into your ear, “Jump over the edge.”

The hot spring in your stomach snapped and you were crying out loudly as you came on the shaft inside you. Bucky came undone and he thrusted up harder, faster, then followed you over the edge with a growl. He had sat up and thrown his arms around you and was pumping his cum deep inside you. Steve wasn’t too far behind, he could always lose himself in Bucky’s orgasm. The Captain’s cum filled your ass and you had never felt more sated.

After several long moments Steve pulled out and Bucky adjusted himself so he could also pull out and lay back on the ground. The super soldiers had endurance and even they looked worn out. Bucky let you lay on him, your breath coming in ragged rasps.

“How ya doin’ doll?” he asked, rubbing the small of your back.

“Like my ass was just ripped in two,” you grumbled and nuzzled into him, “And like it was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Steve had taken Bucky’s shirt and brought it over, “Same way over here, baby girl.”

Bucky sat up and held you, “I guess that makes three.”

You looked up at the Captain, sliding on Bucky’s shirt, “Can we do it again, sir?”

He had that grin on again, Bucky held you tighter, “Of course.” they both said.


End file.
